


From the hive, with love.

by fluffy8uns



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Letter, Love Poems, POV Second Person, Prose Poem, actually proofread but we still die either way, not necessarily about romantic love, this isnt a y/n kinda x reader story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy8uns/pseuds/fluffy8uns
Summary: We see you.We hear you.We care.We are everywhere.From down below into the hardened soil, under the never ending rain, high above against the strongest of winds, lying tender and soft bodied waiting for the destiny laid down for us by the Web. Utterly ignored, stepped on, mistreated and abused, we are killed and our bodies discarded, and yet we still thrive. You still thrive too.A prose poem that takes on the love elements of the corruption.Don't you want to be part of its unconditional love too?
Relationships: The Corruption (The Magnus Archives)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	From the hive, with love.

**Author's Note:**

> I was struck with inspiration to write this after listening to MAG 32: Hive again. I'm slightly terrified of the corruption as a concept, but oh boy.

We see you.  
We hear you.  
We care.  
We are everywhere.

From down below into the hardened soil, under the never ending rain, high above against the strong winds, lying tender and soft bodied waiting for the destiny laid down for us by the Web. Utterly ignored, stepped on, mistreated and abused, we are killed and our bodies discarded, and yet we still thrive.

_You_ still thrive, too.

All the pleas, the sobs you have choked before falling asleep, the unanswered calls for help have to go somewhere. For feeling alone, forgotten. For being disregarded, unheard and unseen. You’re Unloved. Unlovable. _We know that_. We know and we are so sorry. Here we are at long last deep inside you and you know we have always been.

Oh, dear, you’ve never truly been alone.

The worries that plague you, they slither and squirm under _our_ skin too. We suffer, don’t we? We know. We can help. You have always tried to preach kindness and love to the world but are you sure you haven’t been forgetting someone? Haven’t you forgotten yourself along the way?

Do you remember what it feels like? To be seen, _truly_ seen. To be known and appreciated. To belong.

You don’t. You aren’t.

Do you know why we thrive, dear? Because the filth is deserving of good. Don’t let them tell you otherwise for that’s what you are, and that’s not a bad thing. We all are filtht -- the otherwise, the human and the everything in between.

You know what they say about love, of course. We are deserving of love. The quiet evenings with a close friend, or the heat of the sun on your skin, or the hand of a partner on yours, or the loud booming sound of a crowd. Platonic, romantic, practical and physical. The way the leaves move, the wind that blows on the trees, the way the ants crawl on the soft dirt beneath your feet. Everything is meaningful and contains love in its own way. It’s so funny, isn’t it? The world has love all around it and yet it has failed you. That simply won’t do. You are yet to feel the pure bliss of a feast when you are but a small hungry worm in such a big world, the ache for more and more and more.

Wouldn’t it be nice to be part of _something_ bigger? Wouldn’t you like to be consumed wholly by it? To never _feel_ alone again? Don’t you want to matter and be meaningful? You must let us in. Let us into your heart, into your being. Embrace your chance. We will never discard you like they did.

Together we can thrive and we will keep on doing so until the universe does us part.

We are one.

You will fit in just fine. We can make sure of it.

From the hive, with love.


End file.
